Dante
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Childhood friend comes back, harry gets his Inheiritance. HPOMC Rating T may go up!
1. Chapter 1

Dante

By Seraph Blake

Disclamier " I own nothing, But Dante!

Warning : Threesome Slash Draco/Harry/Dante

Harry looked around the cupboard. He hadn't been in their since he was 11 and that was five years ago. And here at the age of fifteen he was back.

Harry placed his chin on his arms and winced.

He had bruises going up and down his arms and legs.

If you were to turn on the lights in the same room, you'd see them, along with a black eye and scratches on his face.

His uncle had been even worse this summer, then any other. He had been raped and beaten constantly. The only good thing about this summer was that he wasn't being starved.

Hours later after his magic had healed all the major busies and cuts he fell asleep.

Harry woke to the sound of the cupboard door being opened. He curled up into a ball, sacred it was his uncle.

"Harry?" called a voice.

A voice Harry hadn't heard in years.

Harry raised his head, his emerald eyes ageless, searching.

"Dante?" he asked before passing out, into the arms of his guardian angel, Dante. (A/N: Dante is not really his guardian angel though he is part angel.)

Dante cursed and picked Harry up. He caught a bit of his scent and his eyes widened. That son of a bitch had touched his angel!

He felt his bloodlust raising, willing him to kill, to maim, to hurt, the one who had taken/touched what was his.

"I...love...you…dan...te." Harry whispered in his sleep.

His bloodlust vanished. He sighed and disappeared, he'd be back for the muggles!

Harry was warm. he hadn't been this warm in ages. He cuddled up to the inviting warmth. He then heard a chuckle, then a voice.

"Baby, wake up." The silky voice said.

"Sleep now, wake up later!" harry mumbled back.

"You need to wake up, theirs only an hour till your birthday and if I remember ,clearly, you get your inheritance on your 16th birthday." The voice reasoned.

Harry shot up at those words. He rubbed his eyes. He looked so innocent. Harry heard another chuckle and looked at the source.

Their was a man. He looked to be about 6'5 with jet-black hair in a ponytail. He was tan, with crimson red and gold eye. He had on black jeans and a red button down shirt. He looked to be about 19 or 20. Harry tilted his head. "Dante"

Dante put his arm around Harry's waist, putting him on his lap.

"How've you been, har?" Dante asked.

Harry looked at him with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me.'

Dante laughed then kissed harry on the lips. Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Dante's neck. Dante deepened the kiss, pleading for entrance.

Harry moaned, opened his mouth.

They battled for dominance, which, of course, Dante won.

When harry parted, harry felt a sharp pain. He curled up into Dante. His screams muffled by dante's shirt.

Dante held onto his angel, knowing he could do noting, but comfort.

Harry was in so much pain, he felt like he was being hit with all three unforgivable and then some.

Suddenly harry felt his hair grow and wings grow from his back, then he passed out.

Dante was speechless. Harry was beautiful, even more then before.

His jet-black hair had grown all the way to his butt. His skin was a pale white that glowed. Also his hair had red, blue, white, green, and silver streaks. His body was still feminine, if not more, he still looked male. His legs were long and slender . His lips pink and pouty and his wings, one was pure white and silver, the other pure black and silver.

Dante laid him down on the bed and stoop up. He looked down and what he saw made him drool.

Harry was only wearing a big whit dress shirt that reached his thigh. The shirt had ridden up when Dante had laided him down.

Now it showed more of his thigh, also the top of the shirt was unbuttoned, showing a little of his pale chest. His mouth was slightly opened and his hair and wings draped him.

Dante walked out of the room, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would probably take the boy their and then,

Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative old man. And now he was upset, was well.

Harry Potter was missing.

No one knew were he was, bar Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

And all they could say was that he was safe and would return on Aug. 25, along with a guard.

Albus Dumbledore was a upset manipulative old basterd.

Next Morning.

"Harry, Harry, baby, wake up!" Dante called to harry, shaking him slightly.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes blinking. He looked over at the edge of the bed and saw Dante smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"You look so…..gorgeous, your scent is driving me mad. Its smells like a forest right after it rains, but it's also spicy like fire.

Harry sat up, Indian-style, pulling in his wings, back inside his body. He tilted his body.

"So why don't you do something about it?" harry asked, his voice silky and sensual.

Dante looked into his ageless emerald green eyes, then his pink pouty lips.

Dante leaned down and……

End of chapter 1

AN: Slight changes. Barely there.


	2. AN PLEASE READ! URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
